


Taste

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Things happen, and sometimes you just have to get back up. Literally. And maybe drink a concoction your boyfriend has done up of some sort.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Thanks for reading! This is for a prompt sent in, 
> 
> "I saw you were looking for Malec prompts and I'm having serious withdrawals. What about one of them accidentally hurts the other somehow and then the aftermath of it?" 
> 
> I know when people send me things like this they're looking for angst...but I love happy things. Fluff, sappy happy moments. Yeah. Anyways. 
> 
> I actually made it to a T rating on here, just because there are mentions of...things. Yes, things. Err. Right, you want to read the fic, instead of this babbling authors note? 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com) where you can send me prompts, talk to me, send me messages, yell at me, and support me! 
> 
> Okay, okay, here's the fic.

In hindsight, perhaps sparring in the small section of the apartment hadn’t been the wisest idea, but neither of them had been keen to head to the institute. They had both also gotten a bit carried away in the moment, and Magnus hadn’t realized how close they were to the sofas. Alec certainly hadn’t been. Alec had tried to dodge Magnus’s punch (Magnus had pulled it though), but hadn’t quite made it. The first connected with his nose, and Alec had staggered back, tripping over the sofa back, and sprawling backwards. It had landed him in quite an undignified position, and Magnus had to hold in a burst of laughter at the sight.

Alec was rather lucky all things considered, he hadn’t hit the glass table or his head when he’d fallen over the couch. If he had, Magnus was sure he’d be feeling much more guilty.

He hadn’t intentionally hurt Alec, after all, because Alec was normally good at dodging punches.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked leaning over the sofa to peer at Alec.

Alec groaned and righted himself, “I’ll be fine, I’ve just got a bit of a bloody nose.” Alec pinched it gently to stop the flow.

“Let me get you a towel,” Magnus said and hurried off to the bathroom to grab one. Magnus brought it back quickly and handed it over. Alec eyed it for a moment and said, “Are you sure you don’t mind this getting bloody?”

Magnus waved his hands, “I’ll just clean it with magic, no problem.”

Alec placed it against his nose to mop up some of the bleeding.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Magnus inquired.

“I don’t think so,” Alec’s voice was muffled from behind the towel, “Just my pride damaged. I didn’t even notice the couch.”

“I didn’t notice it either,” Magnus said regretfully, “Which was my fault.”

Alec waved it away, “Things happen when sparring. It wasn’t your fault and it certainly wasn’t intentional.”

Magnus shook his head, “Still, next time I’m thinking we need to go to the institute. It will probably be safer for all parties involved.”

Alec laughed, “Sure. We’ll have an audience though.”

“You think?”

“Every Shadowhunter will want to see the Head of the Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn sparring. It’ll make their day.”

Magnus crouched next to Alec and pulled the towel away, touching Alec’s nose gently, “Doesn’t look broken which is good.”

Alec winced as Magnus touched it, “Hurts though.”

“I can help with that,” Magnus said, heading into his study.

Alec called after him, “Not that nasty concoction!”

Magnus paused in the doorway, “That ‘nasty concoction’ as you call it has helped you numerous times, lest you forget.”

“I’d almost rather let it heal on its own,” Alec muttered under his breath.

Magnus still heard him, “Don’t be silly. I already have some whipped up, it won’t take but a minute to fetch it.”

Alec reluctantly settled himself onto the couch to wait for Magnus who came back with a vial of dark blue liquid and sat on the couch next to Alec.

Alec took the vial from Magnus, sniffed it, made a face, tilted his head back and downed the mixture in one gulp.

Magnus’s hand rested on Alec’s shoulder as Alec shuddered. “Still disgusting,” Alec said and handed the vial back to Magnus who placed it on the table.

“Does it really taste that bad?” Magnus asked, half seriously and half teasing.

“Why don’t you find out?” Alec said.

“Do you want revenge?” Magnus asked, his eyebrows raising.

“I had a different thought, actually,” Alec replied and kissed Magnus.

It certainly was one way, Magnus thought briefly, before he kissed Alec back more seriously. He could taste the hint of something on Alexander’s tongue, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. It wasn’t a terribly pleasant taste, however.

Alec’s hand dropped to Magnus’s waist and pulled him in closer, so they were chest to chest on the sofa. There was nothing else like this, when they were together. It was exhilarating to feel Alexander’s desire for him. Magnus cupped Alec’s face in his hands and didn’t let go.

They were always well matched in both their passion and enthusiasm no matter what it was. Their bond was forged on the basis of trust, of friendship, and the strength of that made their love stronger.

Alec’s fingertips pressed gently against the side of Magnus’s neck and chin as he tipped Magnus’s head back. Magnus clench his hands more firmly around Alec’s head and drew him in closer.

No, there was nothing like this.

Alec pulled back with a laugh, “Did you get enough of a taste?”

“Plenty,” Magnus said, “Nonetheless, it still helps you, and therefore you should still drink it.”

Alec laughed and leaned back, pulling Magnus with him, “I wish I could stay,” he said wistfully, “But I have to get back to the institute and make sure nothing has fallen apart on me.”

“Of course,” Magnus said, “Do you want me to come and keep you company.”

“Somehow I envision that you’ll be more distracting. I’ll be home tonight, but I don’t know when.”

“At least shower before you go.”

“Was that some sort of invitation?” Alec asked.

Magnus gave him a grin and stood, “I do, however, need a shower as I’m meeting with clients this afternoon.”

“Anyone I know?”

“None that you need to worry about,” Magnus reassured him.

Alec’s shoulders relaxed, “I’ll take you up on that offer of a shower however.”

“How do you feel about conserving water?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever really thought about it.”

“I’ll be glad to show you,” Magnus said and headed to the bathroom, Alec on his heels.

Alec couldn’t help but grin, Magnus always brought out the best in him, he thought as he watched Magnus disappear into the bathroom, and now that he’d had a taste of who he was with Magnus, he liked that version of himself.

Truly, he was one lucky man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me very happy! 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com) where you can send me prompts, talk to me, send me messages, yell at me, and support me!


End file.
